


Naruto/Digimon GTS/GT

by HarbingerInfinit



Category: Digimon Adventure, Naruto
Genre: Armpit Kink, F/M, Foot Fetish, Growth, Macro/Micro, Omnipotence, Original Character(s), Parody, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarbingerInfinit/pseuds/HarbingerInfinit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out my co-writer wanted to do more business with me so here it is in all it's glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto/Digimon GTS/GT

=’Real World’=  
Karl and Xander led the four into a Hastings entertainment store, known of it’s wide variety of anime, manga, comics, and media apparel….but also where Karl and Xander were co-workers so they could get a discount.

As soon as they entered they saw DVD box sets of Naruto anime and volumes of the manga.   
“Xander, Karl...it’s your day off, why are you-whoa sick costumes! If I didn’t know any better I’d say you guys were the real thing!” One of the clerks behind the desk said. “Jeez, you guys must’ve paid like a thousand dollars to get such authentic lookin’ Sasuke, Ino, Sakura and Naruto costumes!”

“N-no! Of course they’re not the real thing! Cause y’know...that’s fiction and we’re in reality and that would be crazy! ….Right? Heheheh!” Karl said nervously. They noticed a couple people staring at them from the manga aisle. 

“We need a distraction…” Karl muttered to them.

Xander proceeded over to the Naruto dvd rack and pretended to trip and cause everything to fall. “Oh god! I’m SO sorry!” Then proceeded down the manga aisle to throw an entire shelf of Naruto mangas in the floor and pretend to throw them on the shoppers who were staring at them from that location. “I knew i shouldn’t have had a drink this early in the morning!”

Then grabbed the manga from the shoppers hands and throw them across the store, “Hey!”

“You wouldn’t have liked it anyway!”

“Go go go..” Karl ushered them to the clothes and apparel aisle. 

“Has he been into the coffee again? You know how hyperactive he gets..” A girl employee lounging by the clothes said as they saw she was reading a Naruto manga volume...which Karl quickly snatched and threw across the room. “Hey! I was reading that!” 

“No you weren’t, you were reading this!” Karl replaced it with a Bleach manga.

“This is kinda weird being known as fiction in this place.” Sakura said looking a bit bland at all the Naruto manga and anime strung about the floor.

“Yea, feels weird, like my privacy is being invaded.” Naruto said agreeing with her.

“So, Ino, where is this Digimon thing suppose to be?” Sasuke asked folding his arms and trying to ignore the stares they’ve been getting so far.

“I don’t know, but apparently these two know where it is and I didn’t know Vampire boy works at a Store.” Ino said giggling a bit.

“Technically speaking we can just make you set for life and never had to work here since y’know you for us now.” Naruto said.

Karl sighed as Xander was in the background causing havoc to hide the Naruto merchandise. “Also it’s not just Naruto merchandise, there’s Ino and Sakura and ESPECIALLY Sasuke...Sasuke has the most amount of fangirls...kinda like he actually does back in your world.” 

Karl shrugged at Naruto “But anyway...I’d kinda feel...weird just ditching my job here mainly cause...I’m a huge nerd and this is like paradise for me but...also…” He blushed and nodded at the girl who was helping the others out with clothes and apparel. “I’d be scared..cause...I really like her and…y’know...I’d not wanna NEVER see her again...” he choked, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

“I mean...she’s a really big fan of you all...and….I’ve missed her so I….I was wondering if she could come with us? Please? She’ll freak!” Karl begged Naruto

“So what size you think you are…?” She asked Ino and Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto. “Are you looking for any sort of clothes in particular? We’ve got Halo ones, Doom ones, Gears of War ones, Bleach ones...all sorts of styles including Batman and Superman and Iron Man blah blah blah..” She pointed to a shirt with a symbol of a bat on it and another one with the stylized words HALO on them. “We got hats and jeans et cetera….did you guys just come back from an anime convention or somethin’?” she asked them excitedly.

“Uh, yeah, we came back from one in fact!” Sakura said playing along with what she was saying even though she never heard of an anime convention.

“Sure she can come with us, she looks nice enough.” Naruto whispered to Karl.

“What you mean by account of Size? Like Shoe Size or clothing?” Sasuke asked curiously, “Hm, I think we can go with Bleach clothing, maybe Digimon.” He said. 

“Well….both actually….depending if you want both shoes and clothes. Dressing rooms are right there...and oh cool Bleach and DIgimon it is! Sizes we have go up to 2 Xtra Large and shoe sizes are different depending upon width and length of your feet. By the way I’m Amber.”

Karl grinned widely and hugged Naruto tightly, “Thank youuuu~!” he whispered excitedly. “Thank you so much my god!” he said happily as he released him.

Amber looked through a rack of Digimon and Bleach clothes, “Hmmm…”   
“Thanks, I’m sure we can all go with Medium Size Clothing and well, you got a ruler for our shoe sizes?” Sasuke politely asked her as they walked with Amber.

“No problem Karl, it’s not too big of a deal.” Naruto said as they began to wait for Amber to pick out their clothes.

“In retrospect wouldn’t it be better to just make our own clothes to adapt to them?” Ino asked him.

“Well….I just thought you guys would have no idea what wouldn’t stand out since you’re used to wearing things that are regarded as uh...ninja clothing...even if someone doesn’t recognize ya they’ll still think you guys wearing the clothes you do to at the very least unusual….no offense. The idea is to blend in...at least unless the situation calls for some action.” Karl explained

“Oh, alright then.” Ino said satisfied with that answer and went back to her laptop.

Amber huffed and called over to another employee, “Chris! Where’s that measurement tool?” 

“The one that looks like a foot?” Chris answered.

“Duh.” Amber rolled her eyes. “It’s right there…” Chris pointed to a shelf above her head and she chuckled nervously as she pulled out a metal measurement thing that resembled a human foot. She had placed an array of jeans and shorts and Digimon and Bleach t-shirts out for them. 

“Alright...gonna need to take off your shoe for an accurate measurement guys.” Amber said. 

Karl whispered to Sasuke, “Thankfully you guys washed yourselves before we left.”

Sasuke looked at him, “Were we supposed to?” He jokingly asked him, after a few seconds of looking amused at Karl’s rather comically horrified look he reassured him, “Relax we did, we’d had to force Naruto into the bathtub, which in his struggles kinda blew up a Moon, releasing some Rabbit lady of which we kinda let her have her way with our planet, provided she doesn’t touch anything important or kill off too many of our worshipers.”

Naruto was up first as he took off his Sandals and walked onto the measurement tool, wiggling his toes on the cool metal surface.

Karl nodded, “You can revive and reverse the damage and lives lost when ya get back anyway...so no harm done...I’m surprised you let her do it though...just...seems like you’d have made rabbit stew outta her or something haha.” Karl chuckled quietly.

Amber smiled, “Yours is pretty wide so you need to look for the boxes labelled with a W, kay?” She stood up and told Naruto.  
“Eh, we have her on giant clone watch.” Sasuke replied.

“Thank you.” Naruto said appreciatively as he walked over to the boxes, next was Sakura who have taken off her sandals as well.

Sakura stepped on to the surface and flinched a bit, it was cold! “Hehe, reminds me of a stethoscope in a doctor’s office.” She smiled as she relaxed her foot on it. 

“Okay yours are gonna be Wide too..so you only need the boxes marked with W.” She smiled up at Sakura.

Karl smiled, “I just am worried you’re gonna start to lose your value for their lives….I don’t want that to happen is all…I want you to remain a good person like you were in the show. I guess I’m just being paranoid.” he said to Sasuke...who was next.

“You are paranoid.” Sasuke said amused as he walked towards the measurement tool as he took off his sandals, Sakura walking past him to join with Naruto.

“Whew, yours are bigger than the other two...pretty broad...but also not short or anything so I think you could probably go either way with Wide or regular.” Amber nodded.

Finally it was Ino’s turn as she excitedly plopped her foot onto the measurement tool, “Okay yours is long and shapely...so go for regular.” She smiled at Ino as the blond trotted off triumphantly.

Once everyone had gotten their proper footwear and were dressed to resemble modern day kids in t-shirts and shorts or jeans and high tops or low tops or slip ons even...Karl and Xander used their employee discount to purchase them. 

“Ok, Amber can ya come outside with me and them?” Karl asked. 

“Sure!” Amber said as she got a coke from the fridge.

They gathered outside in the parking lot with Xander and the other four next to Karl’s car. “Okay...y’know how these guys REALLY resemble Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and Sakura? Even in terms of body structure and face?” 

“Well yeah…” Amber took a sip of her coke.

“That’s cause they are…” Karl said as Amber choked on her soda and started to cough. “Uh...have you been smoking pot again?”

“What!? No...well...I mean not LATELY.” Karl said.

Amber looked at him skeptically. 

“Y’know that project I was working on to prove that thing called the Multiverse Theory?” Karl asked nervously.

“Well..uh...ta-da?” He said gesturing to the four of them. 

“W-wait….are we talking Shippuden when they’re older or right after Chunin exams or..?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Well, judging from what the Wikipedia told me I guess we’re before the whole Chunin Exams thing, good thing they caught us right when we were having our teams formed just now.” Ino said slightly relieved.

“Yea, we didn’t know that we were fiction till now, feels rather exposing having our whole story laid out.” Naruto agreed.

“Plus it also helps us get out of that rather angsty stage immediately with all these long term goals, so now we mostly just fuck each other or play with the populus.” Sakura said blushing a bit at the last part.

Amber made a squealing noise and started fangirling out, “OhmygodyouguysaresoocoolcanIgetanautographyou’remyheroes!” She shrieked.

Xander sighed, “They’ve also been given the powers of gods thanks to Mr. Perv over here...having his turn-ons.” He pointed to Karl.

“S-shut up!” Karl blushed.

“Wait...what did Sakura mean play with the populace? And what do you mean gods?” Amber asked curiously.

“Hard to believe but they gave us a Jutsu that turns us into literal Gods, and we’re kids and we start to get bored we mess around with people and do whatever we want.” Sasuke elaborated as he opened the door and let Ino go inside the Car first.

“Now we decided we want to expand our little club to any universe we fancy visiting.” Sakura said.

Amber looked horrified, “B-but I thought….you guys are supposed to be the good guys…” She looked heartbroken.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds, promise.” Karl said, patting her on the back.

“We are good guys, just really bored good guys and being bored when you’re a God tends to make you jump off the slippery slope in terms of morality, it sounds bad but we’re kinda alright people.” Naruto said.

“Y-yeah but….” Amber said quietly. Ino smiled kindly at her, “We don’t do that sorta thing without reversing the damage and lives lost in the end, right guys? It’s not like we’re destroying families and homes with no intention of mending things.”

“Right, because we’re not assholes.” Naruto replied to Ino’s declaration.

Amber wiped a tear from her eye and grinned: “I knew you guys were awesome! I’m so happy you’re real! Not to mention you’ve got all this new power!”

Karl took Amber’s hand, “Um...the reason we’re telling you this is because...we want you to come with us….on our adventures and stuff. Cause y’know, I don’t wanna leave you and I really like you and…” Karl blushed and stammered before Amber suddenly kissed him on the mouth before pulling away. “You’re such a goofball, lucky for you I think you’re cute when you get all flustered.” She winked. “And yeah, I’m not lettin’ you run off on me! I just would like to ask you guys something….c-can you freeze time for this world so I don’t get fired and people don’t worry that I’ve disappeared?”

“I guess? Though we could make it in that you’re getting a paid vacation or something.” Sakura said as she snapped her fingers and the whole world turned black and white and time stopped.

“There we go, so where do we head to do this whole Digimon thing Ino suggested?” She questioned Karl. 

“Well lucky for you I hooked up a multiverse engine we invented to the back of this car….I trust you, Ino, know of Back to the Future? Same concept as the Delorean.” Karl made sure everyone was inside and started the car and flipped a switch. Soon they were travelling through a vortex and ended up in Digimon’s version of Tokyo in an alleyway. 

“Here we are!” Karl announced. “The two guys we want are Tai and Matt….always did think they were cute and wondered what Matt’s armpits smelled like and Tai’s feet.” Karl blushed.

“You are a weird man, anyways, we should definitely go for those two in addition to Sora and Mimi, fair is fair in my opinion and it’s nice to have more girls to talk to.” Ino said looking at the info on her laptop.

Karl blushed, “L-like you don’t have fetishes miss rubbed a planet of priests into her armpit!” He said to Ino.

She blushed, “Well it’s not like those priests didn’t had it coming and plus it was in the heat of the moment, like Sasuke cumming over the Sand Desert.” She said to Sasuke embarrassment, “Can we please not talk about what gets a person’s jollies?” He asked.

“Agreed! Now...the best course of action is to falsify records and shit to make ourselves students at Tai and Matt and Mimi and Sora’s school.”

“Dude, you’ve got five o’ clock shadow...you’re like 17.” Naruto said.

“Then I’ll have been held back a grade won’t I?” Karl fumed.

“Five o’clock shadow though, here let me help.” Naruto said as Karl’s appearance changed until he was around their age but kept the same level of intelligence.

“There, much easier and less work.” He said in accomplishment.

“Great...now I’m back in my awkward teenage years phase! Why does it feel like I wanna rub my dick against literally everything!? Oh...right, I remember….” Karl’s voice was higher pitched now.

“Great now my boobs are gone!” Amber pouted in her seat.

“Oh, right, hold on.” Naruto said before giving back Amber her boobs.

“Well, girls around our age do tend to have their boobs growing by now so they won’t notice much.” Sakura shrugged.

“Yup, that’s what I remember too.” Naruto said.

“So what’s the plan on how to grow them?” Sasuke asked to which Naruto shrugged, “I dunno, they grow bit by bit each time they come across electronics? Which there seems to be in abundance in this place.” He proposed.

“So we’re gonna do it secretly before approaching them...just to see how they take the UNLIMITED POWAH...right?” Xander asked.

“Seems so..” Amber nodded.

Karl whined, “Can someone please imagine into existence a footlong hotdog or somethin?! I’m starvin!”

Sakura sighed and snapped her fingers to make one appear...which Karl scarfed down. 

“URRP! So now what?” Karl said with a burp.

“We need to get to that school, is what!” Xander sighed, “I’m on it!” Karl said as he floored the car and sped out onto the highway.

“Now remember there’s no ninjas or jutsu in this world...we’re regular school kids!” Amber explained.

Tai and Matt looked out the lunchroom window to see a car speed into the parking lot, “Uhhh...are any of us old enough to drive?” Matt asked.

Karl hopped out of the driver’s side door, “I asked you twice if ya wanted some ramen and as soon as we get close to here ya want ramen! Why couldn’t ya just imagine a bowl?!”

Naruto whined, “Cause I don’t know the recipe, and it wouldn’t be the same as enjoying a fresh one and the smell of it cookin!”

“Yeah!” Xander said as he had a burger hangin’ from his mouth.

“Couldn’t you just make a infinitely refilling bowl of Ramen the first time you saw one?” Sasuke asked exasperated by how hungry these people are.

“I don’t know Sasuke, though to be honest this is pretty funny.” Sakura giggled at their antics, “So where is the school entrance now?” Naruto asked impatiently.

“I think this it it….” Xander said...opening the fire door and setting off an alarm. “Well….no.” Xander said sheepishly as sprinkler system went off in the lunchroom on everyone.

“Aw man!” Sora said. “Greaat...new kids already making an impression.” Tai groaned.

“Hey we happen to be foreigners thank you very much!” Naruto yelled slurping from his newly beloved bowl of infinitely refilling Ramen.

“Right… Anyways you seem lost or something?” A boy with dirty blond hair and have a no sleeved dark green t-shirt.

“Er, no, I think we just went to the wrong door.” Sakura sheepishly said.

Xander looked up at the still going sprinklers, “Uh...are they gonna stop? Cause your lunches are floating away…”

“So where are you all from?” Sora asked nicely.

“Your friend is gonna make the notoriously grumpy lunch lady mad…” Izzy said pointing to Karl who was behind the counter talking to a very obese and nasty looking woman with a hairnet.

“Look, all I’m sayin’ is that the food you’re feeding these kids looks...iffy...and they need their food because their bodies are growing and they need the energy…” Karl said.

“Karl stop criticizing people food!” Sakura jokingly demanded.

“Sprinklers should be done by now.” Sasuke said subtly slowing down the flow of water before it stopped completely.

“We’re from the, um, other side of town.” Naruto quickly thought up of as Ino nodded, “And our parents were upset with the people they lived with and decided to move out.” She said.

Sakura nodded, “Yeah...what they said!”

Naruto nodded, “Mhm!”

“Look I understand you must have a tough job...but I think ya could at least spare a little quality in the quantity y’know? Here lemme taste that stew-” Karl took the wooden spoon away from the woman who looked like she was going to explode in anger. He took a sip of the soup and promptly spat it into the nearby sink, “PTeh! Awful! Way too much salt, not enough meat or vegetables..and it’s like you put salt in with nothing else just to cover up the blandness!”

“Alright kid! That’s it! Ya wanna do this job!? Go ahead!” The woman promptly slapped a hairnet onto Karl and walked out with a briefcase and drove off.

“Uh….” Karl stammered.

“Looks like we lost another lunchlady…” Sora muttered.

“You lost another lunch lady?” Sakura asked.

“What happened to the last one?” Naruto piped in curious to what happened.

Sasuke was kinda pissed that his shoes got soaked in the water in addition to these things they called socks, come to think of it, this feels a bit more practical, what reason do they have for exposing your toes in the first place?

He walked through the water as he got on top of a table thankful that it only comes up to his ankles, he was curious as well.

“I think she left due to someone getting food poisoning from what she called ‘Good Food.’” Tai said chuckling a little.

“You’re lucky I just got the job!” Karl said from behind the counter. “Sasuke what are ya doin? Pretending you’re above everyone else?” Karl teased with a wink.

Ino smirked, “Yeah...I wonder if your teachers and faculty would have a problem with Karl being your new chef.”

“What is this!? This place is filthy back here!” They heard Karl, “This is a friggin’ lawsuit waiting to happen!”

Sora chuckled and patted Tai and Matt on the backs, “I’m sure WE won’t mind..”

Xander telepathically spoke to Sasuke, “Socks make your feet smell worse...and when you sweat or get them wet? Make LOTS of toe funk and jam and smell awful.” He smirked.

Sasuke was surprised by this new source of information, ‘Oh, then this pretty great then.’ He thought back to Xander.

“Yea, Karl is pretty good at being a Chef, when he wants to anyway.” Naruto said shrugging as he looked at the source of clanging metal and complaints being thrown around.

A loud bell filled the room and Tai and Matt and Sora ran off, “Better get to class if ya don’t wanna be late!” They shouted over their shoulders.

“Schedules say gym is first...try not to stink up the place or be too rough with the other kids okay guys?” Karl said to them teasingly.

“Well, this might be fun, so what do you do in Gym?” Sakura asked Karl as they walked out of the Lunchroom and into the hallway.

“Is that a bet I smell Karl?” Sasuke said smirking slightly at the subtle jab.

“What do you mean, Sasuke? And are you sure you’re not smelling your own feet?” He teased. 

“Gym is basically physical exercise...dodgeball is basically where two teams stand at opposite sides of the room and run around trying to hit each other with soft cushy balls to get them out of the game. Sometimes there’s a free period where ya can just do whatever like lift weights and stuff. There’s basketball where two teams try to get an orange ball into a basket hanging from the wall….uhh….we’ll see what is the game.” Karl said as they continued walking.

“That sounds interesting, we should bring that back with us when we do.” Naruto suggested as they got to the front of the Gym doors, opening the doors, they came across a large room.

“W-wait, what was the bet Sasuke?” Xander cried out.

“I suggest you get a gasmask Xander.” Sasuke smiled as he left a little warning, “Now you done it now.” Sakura deadpanned.

“Isn’t this a good time to start growing them now?” Naruto asked them as they came across the same group of kids from before.

“Go for it...just try to not to let them know it’s us doing it...it’ll be part of the fun.” Karl whispered to them.

“W-wait a minute...gas mask!? I don’t get what ya’ll are up to...oh well...I guess I’ll find out.” Xander shrugged. 

“Dodgeball!” The coach blew a whistle as they both got into teams. 

“Dodgeball, this will be good, though which team we should be on?” Naruto asked to which Sasuke scoffed, “Opposite of Matt’s and Tai’s team obviously.” He said, Naruto nod in acknowledgement as the teams went into formation.

“You ready to get smoked?” Tai asked with a challenging smile, to which Naruto smiled back, “Just wait and see.” He said as the game started, he began to subtly grow the two boys slowly.

The coach blew his whistle again and Xander punched the ball towards another kid, it flew so fast it whistled and slammed the poor kid against the cushioned wall. “Oogh!” The kid went down quietly.

“Jesus Christ! What an arm!” The coach blurted in surprise. “Uh...sorry!” Xander said sheepishly.

Another kid went for a ball on the ground but Ino grabbed it and he fell, she gently bopped him on the head with it. “Out.” she smiled.

Amber threw a ball and it was caught by a kid on the opposite team before he hurled it back at her.

Sasuke was taking his time to dodge the balls from the really slow throwing balls, ‘Obviously they need to train their arms.’ He thought not knowing that these kids don’t have Chakra, he took the red rubber ball and threw it at a random kid, smacking him to the floor hard.

“Whoops.” He said as he took back the ball and threw the ball to Naruto who jumped into the air and threw the ball at them like a missile, actually accidentally exploding the floor and the ball with them, luckily the kids were fine but the two don’t really have much restraint.

Luckily Sakura was there to straighten them out, “WHAT PART OF STAYING INCONSPICUOUS DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND!” She screamed at the two as she punched them upside the head, leaving them with two bruises.

“Sorry...:” They apologized with light comical sobs from the pain.

Eventually, of course, everyone on the opposite team was out...and not a single one of their team was. 

“So how’d we do coach?” Karl asked. 

The coach had a comical dropped jaw and bulging eyes from shock as he looked at them. 

“Uh...you alright?” Xander asked.

“Y-yeah...I’m fine...just uh...gym class is over and I need to go home and lay down for a bit….I feel faint.” He said as he wandered outside.

“So...about that bet…and why’d you tell me to get a gas mask? You don’t stink that bad yet...” Xander whispered to Sasuke as the multiple kids on the floor groaned and moaned or just didn’t move at all.

“Because now I feel it’s time to air them out wouldn’t you say?” He cheekily said as he bent down to untie his shoelaces.

“Let’s see how they smell now.” He said with anticipation as the first to come to consciousness was Tai,Matt, Sora and Mimi just in time to see Sasuke taking off his shoes.

Xander and Karl were wearing gas masks as Ino and Naruto were grinning at the slowly awakening kids evilly. “Whoa man….those socks are soaked!” Matt commented. “They reek!” 

“Gross, dude.” Sora fanned the air.

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.” Sasuke joked about the smell before he fully took out his shoes and wiggled his socked toes.  
“I wouldn’t worry about him, he always does this.” Sakura said teasingly 

“Any reason he’s doing this?” Tai asked with his nose pinched. 

“Yeah, the fact he got them wet before gym class probably doesn’t help..” Mimi commented.

Ino chuckled and whispered to Sasuke: “How do your feet feel in those things right now? Hot n’ steamy?”

“He has a foot fetish.” Naruto replied to Tai’s question, “I just like to er, make people smell me or my girlfriend’s feet.” He said not wanting to give away anything more than that.

Sasuke blushed from Ino’s question, “Yea, they feel pretty good.” He replied.

Sakura subtly made the electricity from the lights slowly go into Tai’s and Matt’s bodies.

The two boys felt a faint pleasurable sensation as they felt their clothes get slightly tighter, but they didn’t notice it much due to thinking that it’s probably them getting delirious from the foot odor.

Sora chuckled, “Preeettty sure that’s a foot fetish, Sasuke.”

Naruto grinned teasingly at Sasuke, “Yep...you’re weird!” he joked.

Xander spoke in Sasuke’s head: “Take a seat on the floor bro...time to peel off those things and really let em’ air out.”

Sasuke smirked at this...and plopped his butt down on the gym floor...socked soles facing Tai and Matt.

They watched as the boy wiggled his large toes in front of their faces, “Hm, I think you should get a closer look at them.” Sasuke chuckled as he slowly started to grow.

He made it so that his socks doesn’t grow with him as he did, the fabric slowly stretching as he made his soles sweaty, allowing them to see the dark spots stretch in front as they saw slight glimpses of his pale flesh.

Ino sat down next to him and admired his growing feet as they tore apart the puny sock cloth, she licked her lips. “You guys likin’ the show?” She noticed they looked terrified of Sasuke growing. She caressed Sasuke’s leg, “Mmmm..how’s that air feel Sasuke my love?”

“W-what’s going on!? Why is he gettin’ bigger!? What are you guys!?” Matt demanded fearfully.

Naruto deepened his voice with his powers and made it booming even though he wasn’t a giant...yet...and put on a scary face and roared at them. They all huddled together and shivered and shrieked.

“We are Gods!” He yelled out as his voice echoed through the Gymnasium.

“Kid Gods but still Gods, and we’re looking for some fun with you guys.” Sakura said with a menacing grin.

“W-why are you doing this to us!?” Matt demanded as he couldn’t get up or turn away from the swelling barefoot in front of him.

“Because!” Naruto began before smiling childishly, “We’re bored!” Finishing in his normal voice.

“Yup, this is what we do to pass the time.” Sasuke said as he enjoyed the sensation of growth, his body slowly covering the gym floor as the wood creaked, he breathed in deeply of his own foot smell and sighed in pleasure.

“W-what are you gonna do to us!?” Tai asked, Sora looked close to tears: “Don’t hurt us!”

Ino smiled and inhaled Sasuke’s foot aroma in the air and chuckled, “Those socks really did the trick, babe. Your feet smell more powerful than ever!” She said as the final ripping of cloth met their ears and Sasuke’s feet were completely liberated and wiggling bare and sweaty in Matt and Tai’s faces.

“Mmmmm….look at all that sock lint and foot dirt all in your faces!” Ino mocked jokingly.

Amber covered her nose and mouth, “Jeez, Sasuke….might as well call you the god of Foot Odor.” Amber teased.

Tai and Matt noticed that they, along with Sora, were starting to get bigger. “Hey wait a minute...did you guys make us start growing too!?” Tai asked.

“Hm? Yea we kinda are.” Sakura admitted with a small grin on her face.

“So, here’s what’s happening, we are testing you to see what would happen if we grow you four cuties into giants and record the results, if you pass then you become Gods of equal standing, if not you’re sad and we have no wish to deal with you further.” Ino elaborated with her hands on her hips.

Sasuke chuckled at the joke Amber made, “Yea I guess so, though Naruto and Sakura might be contesting that spot.” He replied to her, grounding his toes into Matt and Tai`s faces idly.

Ino walked by Sasuke's feet, joyously inhaling his intoxicating aroma, “What and I'm not the one with the terrible foot odor?” She joked, trailing along his heel as he shivered in pleasure.

“I think personally we all smell equally terrible.” Sakura said to them, “Though Amber, I find you quite fun to talk to and I wonder, would you like to oh I don`t know, get a free trial with Godly powers?” She tempted with a seductive smile.

Amber smirked deviously and looked at Karl, “You might be worshipping me as a goddess after all, little man.” She said teasingly as Karl paled and began to sweat bullets.

Tai and Matt groaned in disgust as they expanded, their clothes growing with them...as was their young body odor fresh from gym class. Sasuke’s toes covered less and less of their faces as they kept growing until they were tall enough to reach the gym ceiling!

“Whoa….way cool!” Matt said, standing up and looking down at himself.

Tai chuckled, “Yeah! I’d like to see the teachers boss us around now!” He said, stomping around a bit.

“So uh….where are you guys from?” Sora asked, leaning against a wall casually..now a giantess.

Naruto grinned widely, “We’re from the Hidden Leaf Village! You’re lookin’ at the next God Hokage! Believe it!”

He then looked around and could almost see the question marks on their head, he sweatdropped from their lack of knowledge.

“Oh right, you don't know, um, you know of universes or something?” Naruto asked embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head.

Matt shrugged, and slightly dismayed at the fact that now he smelled like Sasuke's feet sweat, “Ugh, that foot smell is terrible, but yes we know of the theory of universes and stuff Naruto.” He clarified.

“So wait are you from another Universe man?” Tai asked curious as well, “Technically speaking we all are.” Sasuke replied to him.you from another Universe man?” Tai asked curious as well, “Technically speaking we all are.” Sasuke replied to him.

Matt pinched his nose, “No wonder your foot odor is….other-worldly!” 

Karl and Xander groaned, “That was a lame pun.”

“I suppose you got somethin’ better then shorty!?” Matt scoffed at Xander, using his height as an intimidation factor for the first time.

Ino smirked, “I’d describe it as….godly.”

Sasuke grinned cockily, “Now that I agree with!”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “Why don’t ya just marry his feet, Ino!?” 

Ino growled at Naruto, “Who asked you!?”

Sora chuckled and shook her head, “I could get used to bein’ this size! Makes me feel powerful!”

“Yeah, I know what ya mean…” Tai said.

Matt nodded, “Mhm.”

Sasuke moved around a bit, the Gymnasium shaking slightly as he sighed, “Looks like this place is too small, looks like we have to make more room.” He smirked as he put his hands to the ceiling of the Gym and began pushing.

The plaster rained down on top of them as Sakura made it so that it doesn’t fall onto the normal people and their normal sized bodies, “Talk about raising the roof.” Naruto joked as Sakura groaned from the awful pun, “Naruto, please don’t do that.” She said half-seriously.

The Roof cracked right off the top of the gym, “Ah, freedom.” Sasuke said as he stood up, Ino jumping back from the shuffling bare feet to the others, he stretched his arms as he looked around and saw the people outside looking at where the disturbance was coming from.

The other two giants and giantess decided to get up as well and look around in awe of their new surroundings at 30 ft tall.

“Whoa..this place really is different from our world!” Naruto said as he looked around at the vast cityscape.

“Yeah….it’s amazing..the technology is a lot more advanced.” Ino said with sparkling eyes.

“Like your laptop?” Xander asked from their feet, of which Sasuke’s was the only one who was going bare currently.

“Uh...aren’t we gonna get in trouble for destroying the gym?” Sora asked a bit nervously.

Tai and Matt burst out laughing, “I HOPE they try!” Tai laughed.

Ino smirked at Sasuke stretching , “How’re those armpits of yours, baby?” She asked to Sasuke, pointing at the sweat stains on his shirt they bought for him at that store. “Gym class sure can make a guy sweat!” Matt said, his green tank top allowed his pits some air as he stretched.

Ino shook her head as she appeared at Sora’s shoulder startling the girl, “H-how-” She began but Ino shushed her, “Gods? Remember? Now Sora, Sora, Sora, we’re Gods we don’t listen to anyone but each other, nobody controls us, the world is our playground to have fun on at the expense of the human race.” She said giggling a bit.

“Hmm, I guess you’re right…” Sora said still unsure but gave a small smile.

Naruto floated into the air as he took in the sights, “Ya know, looking at it all below us now, makes me kinda want to cop all of these stuff, this place is so much more advanced than us, like sure we got Chakra but this is awesome!” He exclaimed as Sakura nodded in agreement.

“And soon to be all ours.” Sasuke smirked in anticipation, Sora sniffed the air a bit and looked a bit pale from the smell of Matt’s pit smell but mostly Sasuke’s ingrained foot smell drowned it out, “Ew, Sasuke’s foot smell is all over you Matt.” Sora said.

Tai put a comforting hand on Matt, “I wouldn’t worry about it, maybe a nice long shower would help you get the smell off.” Tai chuckled a bit at Matt’s expense, “Shut it Tai, if you hadn’t noticed you smell like his foot as well.” He retorted to the boy.

Tai frowned, “Do ya have to remind me?” 

Sasuke smirked, “Whats the matter? Can’t take the almighty God Sasuke’s feet?” Sasuke lifted up his broad foot and teasingly wiggled his toes in Tai’s face.

“C’mon man! I thought we were gonna get a chance to use our post-gym stink on our own?” Tai fanned the stink away as Sasuke put his foot back down insid the gym with a THUMP.

“Hmmm….oh...well look who it is!” Sasuke whispered to Matt and Tai, “Here’s your chance.” he pointed to the principal stomping toward them along with the coach.

“What the heck happened here!? What do you all think you’re doing!? And YOU!” The principal pointed to Sasuke and Naruto, “I had a funny feeling about you two coming to my school, look what you’ve done! Couple a delinquents!” The principal insulted.

“All of you are serving detention in my office AFTER school for the next school year!” The principal snarled.

Tai and Matt suddenly realized the power they held as they both looked at each other and grinned as Sasuke shrunk back down to let them work, as did Naruto and Sakura.

“Time to watch our little demi-gods work.” Sasuke said deviously as Matt and Tai stepped out of the ruined gym and surrounded the principal and coach, stomping their gym sneaks on either side of them and grinning evilly.

“Well Principal, I don’t think we want to go to detention next year, or ever.” Tai said looking down at the two humans, they glared at the two giants before Sora stepped in as well, “Look little man, I think you haven’t comprehended that we’re giants now and we can do whatever we want.” She said smiling deviously.

“And speaking of which, I think Coach should get a smell of our hard work today at the Gymnasium.” Matt taunted as he and the others began to take off their sneakers, and as they did so the smell quality seemed to dip drastically as they pulled their feet out of their shoes, setting their socked feet back on the ground.

“These fellas are a natural, I think they’re a keeper.” Sakura complimented them as she stood next to Naruto, “By the way, I think my feet could use some rubbing Naruto so could you be a dear and do it for your sweet Sakura?” She politely asked him.

“Aww but I wanna watch our new-” Naruto objected, before getting a famous Sakura death glare. “O-Okay Sakura..” He said as he kneeled down and started taking her shoes off.

“Damn it you brats! Put these disgusting things away!” Coach insulted as Tai and Matt and Sora looked at each other and said: “Naaaah!” Before flopping their young butts to the ground and propping their socks up in the principal and coach’s faces.

Sora’s socks were pink but stained with sweat, Tai and Matt’s however had been apparently neglected to be changed for quite awhile..and gym class made it even worse.  
“Bet you regret making us play dodgeball now huh ya puny loser?” Tai sneered as he reached to pull off his yellowed socks first.

The removal of Tai’s crusty socks was a slow and agonizing one to be remembered, or well, burned into your nostrils so to speak, his pinkish fleshy heel was visible as he peeled off the soaked sock as he threw it away somewhere as it landed on the street with a wet splat.

Tai wiggled his freed toes in pleasure of them being free as Matt took his off with the same tempered slowness as Tai, as did Sora.

Soon they were all barefooted as they glared at the two humans, “So, are you gonna start paying us back and rub our feet?” Matt asked them with a slight smirk, enjoying how much power he has over them.

“Yea, if anything, we can put you guys on a special sort of detention.” Sora threatened as she flexed her toes, wafting their terrible smell onto the Principal and Coach.

Tai cockily sat back and spread his toes in front of coach’s face, “Get a load of that! That’s what gym does to a kid!” He said as he wiggled his nicely shaped toes and made sure they got a whiff and view of his greasy sock globs between his boyish toes.

“You think that’s bad, Tai?” Matt challenged, always eager to one-up his rival. “I’ll make ‘em PUKE from how bad these dogs reek!” He said as he reached down and snatched up the principal, shoving the puny man’s face against the middle of his foot as his toes flexed in joy. “Deeeep breathe little man!” Matt encouraged.

Sora smiled back at Sakura and the others, she saw Ino wave to her and she mouthed: “Thanks.”

 

Ino smirked at the girl and nodded, Sora giggled before she turned around and looked at their first victim.

“So i think it's ladies first wouldn`t you say?” Sora giggled as Tai shook his head.

“Sorry Sora but it`s about time for this guy to taste my foot.” Tai said as Matt nodded in agreement as well.

Sora pouted but didn`t mind their childish antics, Sakura looked in anticipation as Naruto was tending to his girlfriend`s feet, though he took the time to look up at the spectacle.

 

There were those type of Cafe Tables that’d you see outside with comfortable seating, “Alright, here’s some nice comfy seating and table we got here, thanks Ino.” Sakura said gratefully, “It’s what I do forehead.” Ino replied as Sasuke took a seat and put his barefeet up on the table, “Well, let’s enjoy the show.” Sasuke said as he leaned back.

Sora went over to where the other kid gods to lean next to the walls, “I guess I`ll wait over here.” She said as she watched the two boys inflict their punishment on the two tinies.

“Smell that tinies? That Is the smell of pure gym sweat!” Tai taunted as he wiggled his toes to waft the foot odor to gross the men out.

“Wow Tai, Gym sure took a lot outta your feet.” Matt teased him.

“More like gave a lot to them!” Tai retorted as the principal and coach gagged. “You disgusting brat!” Coach coughed. 

“Oooh, little man’s got a big mouth!” Matt chuckled darkly. “I think I know what he can use that puny mouth of his for: Kissing my feet!” Tai laughed as he shoved his boyish sole into the coach’s face.

“You can have the principal, but we should save some for Sora.” Tai said to Matt with a small wave at the girl sitting by the normal sized kid-gods.

“Appreciate you thinking of me!” Sora sang to them.

Sasuke smirked and wiggled his toes as he enjoyed the cool air on his broad bare feet. “Naruto...get over here and rub my feet.” Sasuke said with a smirk at Naruto. “You’re giving out foot rubs, yeah?”

Ino giggled, “Mine too!”

Naruto growled at him, “What? No way!” He said before Sakura smacked his face with her toes, “Naruto, after your done with mine go do the others, and besides, if we're being fair then Sasuke you'll be rubbing Naruto's feet after he`s done.” She said giggling as she saw the look of horror on Sasuke's face.

“You`re not serious right?” Sasuke said with fear in his voice, Sora looked over with curiosity on her face, it can't be that bad, right?

“As serious as I can be Sasuke.” She replied with a devious smirk, “As a matter of fact, say Amber and Sora you want a free foot rub?” She asked them.

Meanwhile with Tai and Matt, they took their sweet time taking their vengeance on the two tinies, rolling them under their soles, getting a lungful of toxic foot odor, getting shoved between their toes and forced to smell it.

“So Coach, how`s our feet? Nice and smelly right?” Tai chuckled as Matt smirked, “I think they should get a taste as well.” He suggested, wiggling his toes, with the principal beneath them.

Tai grinned widely, “Yeah..I think I remember telling YOU, runty coach, to kiss my feet! I don’t feel any action down there! So get to it!” Tai threatened the coach, who was currently choking on young boy foot odor that, ironically, he had helped worsen.

Matt squeezed the puny principal’s face with his toes and sneered down at him, “I remember you gave me detention for a WEEK during lunch! They were serving my favorite food for almost every day! And you made me miss it!” Matt increased the pressure as the principle grunted in effort to push the mammoth toes away.

The coach screamed angrily up at Tai, “You can’t do this! I’ll have you arrested! I-I’ll call your parents!” 

Tai pressed a finger thoughtfully to his chin as he slowly increased the pressure of his soft boy sole on the coach, “....I don’t think ya will.even if ya did...we’re not exactly afraid of them anymore….if need be...we can just erase their memories!”

The coach’s eyes widened, “Y-you don’t have that sort of power!”

Tai and Matt grinned at each other and turned to the group at the cafe tables...to see Naruto rubbing Sasuke’s propped up feet. “Uh….are we interrupting something? Anyway, we wondered if we can erase people’s memories and stuff?” Matt asked.

“Nope, not interrupting anything at all.” Sasuke joked, flexing his toes so Naruto could get his toe smell, to which he coughed from.  
“Will you stop that Sasuke!?” Naruto demanded before Sasuke`s big toe poked his nose rather hard.

“Hmm, maybe, atleast till it stops being funny.” He replied to Naruto chuckling, “I`m so gonna shove my foot down your throat.” He threatened.

Sakura shook her head at their bickering as she sighed, she looked up to Tai and Matt and explained, “Technically you aren`t gods yet, just really big kids right now, only we can do the cool stuff.”

“Well, when can we become gods then?” Tai questioned to which Ino retorted, “When we feel that you`re not gonna go crazy and do something dumb like divide by zero and destroy the universe.” 

Tai pouted, “Come on, please?” He asked before he was shocked by incredibly high voltage causing him to have soot and smoke coming off his body comically, “And don`t be pushy either, it`s when we feel like it.” Sakura warned.

Matt shook his head, “That`s Tai for ya, always trying to brute force his way, please forgive him for his headstrong attitude.” He said to them, “Ooo~, humble too, you get a point there Matt.” Ino joked.

“Ha! I knew it, you are just a couple of brats who hit a growth spurt early!” The principal mocked from under Matt’s toes, both boys’ eyes flashed and they got wicked grins on their faces.

Karl and Xander whistled in approval: “I think he hit a nerve.” Karl whispered to Sasuke and Naruto.

Squatting down and putting more weight on the principal, Matt smirked deviously at the older man who lay beneath his boy toes. “Hmm...now that wasn’t very smart...y’know I could turn you to paste under my foot right?” He wafted and wiggled his toes all over the man.

Tai smirked as he took his hand and pressed the coach against his foot and began rubbing him all over it. “Yeah, you’re a moron! And I’m stilll not feeling those kisses!” Tai thundered as Sasuke nodded in approval as he playfully clamped his big and second toe on his left foot over Naruto’s nose. “Deep whiffs, little man.” Sasuke joked.

Sora and Amber nodded and sat there awaiting their own foot rubs. “Phew, girl your feet stink!” Amber said to Sora.

Sora looked at her socked feet and hummed in concentration, “You think so? Though I think its good enough to get those two to submit to us.” She said considering her foot smell, wiggling her toes.

Sasuke chuckled as Naruto unwittingly took in deep breaths of Sasuke`s sweaty soles as he recoiled in horror of the smell.

“Yea, inhale my smell loser.” Sasuke joked as Naruto tried to pull away from him but his larger than average toes kept him in place with him gripping his nose.

Sakura and Ino laughed a little at Naruto`s expense, “Hey this isn`t funny let me go Sasuke!” Naruto demanded as Sasuke pretended to consider it.

“Come on Sasuke let him go now, Ino has her feet next to rub ya know?” Sakura chided him, he pouted a bit and spread his toes to let Naruto recoil free with a comically offended expression, “That was nasty Sasuke! Now my feet are gonna be extra sweaty when I`m done with Ino.” He vowed as he stomped over to Ino who smiled as she placed her feet onto the table, “Look on the bright side Naruto, my feet smell more feminine than my Sasuke.” She said.

Over to where the coach was, Tai smirked at his prisoner as he was deprived of oxygen, “Kiss my feet or you`ll suffocate little man.” He taunted as he pressed him against his slightly tanned sole.

A few seconds later, the coach decided to swallow his pride and decided to start licking and kissing Tai`s sole, causing the giant to hum in approval, “See, now was that so hard?” He asked smirking.

Naruto placed his hands on Ino’s slender feet and began to rub, his fingers sliding over her silky smooth but sweaty sole as she wafted her toes and caused him to gag. “Pretty bad, eh?” She smirked deviously as Sasuke watched with interest.

Matt glared down at the principal after a jealous look at Tai getting serviced he sneered at the shivering principal and snatched him up and lifted him to his eyes. “So….ya don’t like my feet? That’s fine...I’ve got something else that I can give ya a whiff of after gym!” He smirked and raised his arm, exposing his armpit in its green tank top.

“Ooooh! Things are progressing further!” Sora smiled at Sakura and Ino and waved at Sasuke; “We really appreciate this gift you all gave us!” She smiled. Amber nodded, “Kid’s pits look rank.” 

Karl and Xander nodded, “Even though he’s a kid...anybody can work up a stink with a good workout.”

“Ain’t that the truth!” Tai said, fanning the air as Matt exposed his young pits.

 

Matt`s armpit stink was from the results of having not showered and playing in the gymnasium for weeks on end, causing the stink to really gain in intensity.

“Woah Matt, you sure do have sweaty armpits, not as sweaty as mine or Naruto`s but good enough.” Sasuke complimented as he draped his feet off the side of his chair.

Matt smiled at the compliment, “Thanks, I try my best.” He said as he turned to glare at the principal, “So I think you deserve a little time out inside my pit, gotta save you for Sora later on after all.” He smiled as he picked him up from his sweaty feet and then inserted him in his sweaty and sticky armpits, “Enjoy your stay.” He snarked.

The principal struggled inside the pit as Matt looked with awe at how easily he dominated an authority figure, he then smiled as he closed it and left the man to his fate.

Amber chuckled, “Someone’s enjoying their power.”

“We all are.” Sakura said as Sora giggled at what Matt and Tai were doing. Tai smirked and held the tiny coach in his fingers and spread his toes over the man’s face. “Sniff! Right now! Tell me what you smell!” Tai ordered seriously.

Sasuke smirked, until he realized Naruto had finished rubbing Ino’s feet...and somehow vanished!

“Hey where’d the loser go-” That was when he got pinned to the ground by a GIANT Naruto foot., the chair collapsing beneath the added weight.   
“Hahaha! Told ya I’d get back at ya and make my feet SUPER sweaty!” The gigantic Naruto boomed as he smothered Sasuke beneath it.

‘What the heck!? How’d he sneak up on me?’ Sasuke thought in surprise as he took a few seconds to process what just happened.

“I can tell that Naruto definitely made his feet super sweaty.” Sakura joked as she waved the smell off half heartedly, she isn't bothered as much by the smell.

“Yea, and Sasuke you better get up, you`re making yourself look bad in front of your girlfriend!” Ino teased as she attempted to motivate him.

“This is harder than it looks!” Sasuke grunted out with effort as he tried to lift Naruto`s foot up, trying hard to ignore the sweat and smell, “Hey, you know what you need? Some more healthy helpings of my sweat Sasuke!” Naruto yelled to him as he wiggled his toes to get more of his fumes out.

Sasuke struggled as he couldn`t withstand the scent for much more, “Can`t….breathe….loser….you should wash more…” He gasped out before his legs gave out and he was trapped under Naruto`s bare foot.

Sora looked concerned, looking at the foot where Sasuke was, “Is he gonna be alright?” She asked Sakura who nodded confidently.

“Of Course Sora, the four of us are Omnipotent, which means we`re all infinitely powerful, so we`re immortal in the sense we can`t die and don`t age though we can change our appearance to whatever we feel, so whatever Naruto is doing to Sasuke, he can`t hurt him anymore than Sasuke could hurt Naruto.”

“But I can sure make his nose burn with my feet!” Naruto stated proudly as he dragged his foot so that his toes were covering Sasuke as he sneered down at the balck haired Uchiha’s face between them. “Vengeance is sweet! Almost as sweet as my foot stink! Take a nice breath!” He demanded.

Meanwhile Tai was getting a foot rub from the coach as he relaxed back, and Matt was taunting the principal in his pit with demeaning words. 

“Yeah, bet you regret making me stay so late after school now huh? All those days I was so tired and couldn’t shower when I got home...really builds up a stench!” Matt sneered.

Tai wandered over and looked at Matt’s sleeveless arm, “Sucks to be him, eh Matt?” Tai said playfully.

Sasuke was being forced to take deep whiffs of Naruto’s toxic foot smell, and his face was turning green as Naruto laughed mockingly.

“I think I got it now Sakura, and a small glimpse to what we`re gonna get later on.” Sora said in understanding, looking at the scene of Naruto torturing Sasuke with his feet.

“Good that you do, only thing that they could get hurt from is their pride.” Sakura joked.

Naruto rolled Sasuke under his sweaty sole, bathing him in a wet sheen of his sweat, ironically like what Sasuke did to Tai and Matt earlier.

He then got him to his wiggling thick toes as he poked and prodded at Sasuke`s lips, “Hehe, come on Sasuke, you did this for Ino I`m not sure why not for me.” He taunted.

“I am not sucking anything coming from you Naruto!” Sasuke said unintentionally making an innuendo, “Did you just make a Innuendo Sasuke?” Ino asked incredulously, Sasuke`s slightly teared up eyes widened as he said, “Oh I did?” He asked.

Back with Tai and Matt, Matt had grown weary of having the principal in his pits much longer, “Alright you, let's see the results and get back to the others.” He said in anticipation before raising his arm, exposing his toxic pit once more.

He then fished into his unsanitized armpit to get out the principal, he was covered in dirt and sweat and dead skin, he brought the unconscious person to his face and sniffed, “Hmm, he smells good.” He teased as he carried the man back over to the others.

Tai sighed in content feeling his coach rub his feet until it got weaker until it stopped, “Hey what's going on?” He looked over his big feet to see him knocked out from the strong smell, “Aww, he`s all tuckered out.” He said disappointed as he picked him up with his toes, bringing him to his face as he takes him into his hands, “Hmm, might need to get back to Naruto and the others.” He said getting up, the ground beginning to shake as he started moving.

Naruto smiled slyly at Sasuke beneath his toes, “Well if ya put it that way...my crotch is pretty musky and sweaty too…” He said, rubbing a hand over his orange pants.

Sasuke gave a loud and defiant: “NO! Your feet are bad enough!!” As Naruto laughed, before getting a stern look on his face as Sora, Sakura and Ino and Amber and even Karl and Xander giggled at the situation.

“Little puny runt, if you don’t want to make things worse...you’ll smell my toes and tell me how they smell!” He said in a deep echoing godly voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Matt placed the armpit drenched principal near Sora intentionally. “Phew! What a stink!” Sora said, covering her nose as did Amber.

Matt grinned smugly and crossed his arms, “Thanks, means a lot.”

Tai wandered over with the foot-dirt and sweat covered coach in his hands as he flopped the coach on top of the knocked out principal. “How’s that? Combo breaker of stink!” He bragged as Sora turned a bit green and Amber wrinkled her nose. 

Naruto gave them a thumbs up, “So what do you guys think,..I say they passed our test!” He asked Ino and Sakura.

Sakura nodded, “Hmmm...yeah...however...we miiight wanna make things a bit more interesting..like creating a dimension or something where they can go on the rampage without raising too much suspicion.”

“Whoa, ya mean we get to stink up a whole dimension or somethin’!?” Tai asked eagerly, Matt fistbumped Tai as both boys said “Wayy cool!”

Sora giggled, “I think us girls should have a dimension to ourselves away from the stinky boys, same goes for the boys with their own place to hangout and wreck.”

“Hmm, you know what Sora? You`re right, although we might need a better image of a city, we didn`t see much of one to accurately make one Karl.” Sakura noted slightly embarrassed.

“Yea, so far we only saw a store, a street, a school and a few buildings, not really much to work with, unless like you know, got a 3D model of a rendered city.” Ino agreed as well.

“Well, we do got a computer room, it's on the other side of the school, good thing we haven`t destroyed that.” Matt said in relief.

“That might work, might need to shrink you guys down and erase the police`s memories of this school.” Sakura decided before looking to Naruto, “Naruto baby? It`s time to go to the computer room.” She called out.

Naruto pouted that his fun with Sasuke was over, and he took his foot off of him, chuckling at how Sasuke looked dishevelled from inhaling.

“Well, that`s how i felt when I smell your feet for your information Sasuke.” Naruto taunted as he shrunk down to his normal size, Sasuke groaned and got up, obviously no worse for wear.

“Whatever.” He grumbled out, in a flash of light the giant digidestined was shrunken to more amazon heights like 10-12 ft tall, in the destroyed gym.

“There we go.” Ino clapped her hands in satisfaction at her handiwork.

“Cool, we’re still pretty big!” Tai bragged as Matt nodded and Sora smiled and hugged Ino. “You’re all so sweet for giving us this gift! Life was starting to get boring!” She giggled.

“No sweat dear...well….there’ll be lots of it in store for the tinies but you get what I mean!” Ino smiled cheekily.

Naruto sniffed Sasuke and smirked, “You smell better than your normal odor, Sasuke! Oughta thank me for giving you a foot sweat bath!” Naruto laughed as Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

Sakura snapped her fingers and they were all transported to the computer lab, where the students and teacher were in a deep sleep. “Pays to think ahead.” Sakura winked at Ino.

Xander took a seat at one of the computer desks and typed things in, “We should probably replicate a place that’ll make it as worse as possible for the runts.”

“Yeah..like a really hot city near a desert or something! With lots of buildings!” Karl nodded.

“Can you guys replicate this kinda city?” Xander showed them a picture of a large city with skyscrapers near a desert that had a temperature gauge that showed it was pretty hot there.

Sasuke smirked and cracked his neck, “No problem.”

“We need two, one for the boys and one for our girls night out!” Sora got Sakura and Ino in a tight hug. 

“Can do!” Naruto said excitedly.

Sasuke snapped his fingers and two portals appeared, one on the side of Sora, Ino and Sakura, and the other on the side of Sasuke, Naruto and Tai and Matt.

Sora nodded and she and the other two hopped through and their feet landed in the middle of a street, they were giantesses instantly!

Sasuke and Naruto snapped their fingers and soon the four boys were sweating and rank as if they’d just got done with gym again.

“Hm, this feels a bit uneven, with there being four boys and three girls, maybe we can fix that, Amber you want in?” Sakura asked her politely.

“Hell yeah!” Amber fist pumped, “This is so awesome! I get to stomp cities with my favorite characters from anime! ...er...no offense!” She smiled.

“None taken, we’ll be the bestest of friends.” Ino said giggling as she walked back from the portal to let Amber enter.

Meanwhile with the four boys, the guys were standing in the busy streets as the people noticed the presence of these giants that appeared before them.

“How big are we?” Tai asked curiously looking down at the tiny people scrambling away to safety.

“Hmm, I say about 200 ft.” Sasuke said wiggling his thick toes on the concrete as he took a step forward and crushed a row of cars.

“I wonder how bad our feet smell to them?” Tai smirked mischeviously as he wafted his toes and watched the paint peel on a bus. “Whoa! My feet stink bad enough to do that!?” He asked Naruto.

Naruto giggled and lifted his thick foot and brought it down on the side of a building, just by thinking about it, he made his feet so rank that the brick and mortar literally crumbled as he waggled his toes.

“Mmmm...sure can!” Naruto moaned.

Matt was busy stretching his arms over his head and watching the glass of a skyscraper fog up. “Whoa...talk about a steam room!” He joked. Sasuke clenched a passing car between his thick toes and sneered at the driver, “3..2….1….cruuunch!” He cackled as he crumbled the car as the driver ran out but was blocked by Sasuke’s big toe. “No way...no running away from my feet.” he boomed.

The driver was so focused on running that he didn’t see the giant toe in front of him as he bumped into it, causing him to land on his butt.

He saw the toe rise up over him and then it dropped back down and crushed him, Sasuke moaned in pleasure, dragging his toe back to see the streak of blood.

Matt looked into the window of the building he just unleashed his pit smell on, marvelling at how the glass was fogged up just from the heat of it, “Huh, must’ve been more of a sauna then I thought.” He joked as he poked a hole through the windows with his finger and then raised his arm and put the pit into the hole, making a sort of seal in which the stink came in unfiltered to all the office workers.

Tai looked around in wonder as he wandered throughout the area, crushing anything near his feet easily, he couldn't believe how much power these guys have to do something like this, but hey he'll take his time to enjoy every bit of this.

Naruto walked down the street, enjoying the crumpling metal of cars under his soft soles, leaving behind sweaty footprints, the people’s screaming was music to his ears as he saw them run into a building, he then got a good idea to get rid of these pests.

The people thought they were safe when they saw the blond’s barefeet shuffle away with the ground shaking, they sighed in relief, until they felt the side of the building shake as they saw his toes break through the wall as debris sprayed around, he then attempted to force more of his foot inside.

“Haha! Little worms, there’s no escape from these feet!” Naruto thundered above the roof, his very voice shaking the building’s foundations.   
His toes gripped some of the cowardly runts between them and squeezed and popped them, mixing them with his rancid toe jam and just making more of it. “Mmmm..I love the way you pathetic mortals ooze between my toes!” Naruto laughed as he kicked the roof of the building off and leaned over it, he snapped his fingers and was bare chested.

Relaxing his arms behind his head, he mentally made his pit odor spread out with green fumes and slowly waft down inside the building..filling it like a toxic gas as the people fell over dead. “Hehe! That’ll show ya!” He said as he lowered his arms to his sides.

Sasuke was busy with a building full of trapped people as he lay on his back and pressed his feet up against the exit. “No escape, just let the smell overcome you..” He boomed.

“Hey Sasuke! I bet my armpits smell worse than yours!” Naruto challenged his rival.

Matt grinned in through the glass at the tinies suffering on his influx of pit fumes, he was fascinated at how they choked to death like a cockroach on bug spray...just from his young boy body odor!!

Tai chuckled as he, one by one, inserted tiny people between his mammoth boy toes. “This is great! We’re so powerful!” He flexed arrogantly.

“I know right? Nothing can stop us and I do mean literally nothing!” Naruto boasted as he then kicked a building open easily with his foot and then stepped inside it, the floor cracking like a bunch of egg shells easily.

Sasuke wiggled his toes against the building as he let his smell literally fumigate the place like an infestation of insects, which they are in this sort of context.

 

Sasuke then looked at Naruto with a challenging glare, “You wanna bet Uzumaki?” He said as he curled his toes in slight irritation, the structure easily being carved by the toes, “Yea I just did.” Naruto retorted to which he scoffed at.

=Meanwhile with the ladies=

“Yo, girls..and Forehead!” Ino said with a smirk. 

“You sayin’ I’m not a lady!?” Inner Sakura roared.

“Relax, I was joking.” Ino giggled. “Lets make this into a contest..let’s see who can make these little maggots suffer the most on our lovely feminine sweat and beautiful odors!” Ino said with a smirk.

Inner Sakura cheered: “CHYAAH! You’ve got yourself a deal, Pig! I’ll make these runts wish they could rip off their noses!”

Amber smirked and Sora nodded, “Sounds fun!” They both said.

“And juuuust to make it fair? We have to each use the same body part at the same time! So….armpits first!” Ino declared.

“Your on Ino-Pig.” Sakura said accepting the challenge as she looked and found a group of fleeing civilians, “Hey don’t run away you pests, you gotta get your daily intake of Vitamin S!” She taunted as she grabbed the group and rubbed them against her armpits, they wiggled around as they got caught in the girl’s natural pink armpit hair as she closed them and looked for more.

Ino walked towards a line of cars as the drivers try to get out before they were some taken by Ino, “I always liked the boxed surprises.” She teased before lathering them onto her it hairs as she moaned in content, “That feels nice, the tinies cold vehicle against my skin.” she said shivering a bit.

Sora and Amber chuckled as they looked at each other and shrugged, “MIght as well join em’!” They said as they stripped their shirts. Sniffing under their arms they fanned the air, “Good thing I didn’t use deodorant today!” Amber crinkled her nose.

“Good thing they made us all sweaty and extra-stinky for this with their god powers!” Sora nodded. 

Amber grabbed a handful of tinies and slathered them against her wet armpit, “Yeaah get a load of that little runts! Mmmm, smell like roses?” She laughed.

Sora clenched hers between her armpit and side and moaned, “This is so awesome! Deep breaths little bug!”

 

Sakura sneered at the bugs she was rubbing in her armpit, “Tell me how it smells...NOW, twerp!” She demanded.

Ino moaned, “Same goes for you bugs, I love the little details!”

One civilian spoke up in a loud voice in Ino’s armpit, “AND AS I WAS TAKEN BY THIS GORGEOUS GIANTESS AND PLACED INTO HER PUTRID PITS! HER CUTE APPEARANCE BELIES HER INCOMPREHENSIBLE SCENT! FOR IT'S SOMETHING THAT MAKES CHILDREN WEEP AND LESSER MEN BEG FOR MERCY!” He cried out.

 

“Huh, well that was something, how about you Forehead?” She asked as Sakura lifted up her armpit and saw one person, “Well? She asked a question tiny.” She remarked to which he responded, “Its… too much..” He said before slipping into unconsciousness.

 

“Well that was something else right girls?” Sora asked as she giggled from the tingly feeling of the little people in her armpit.

 

“Got that right, my guy was kinda weird with him suddenly yelling in a philosophical way kinda, that was weird.” Ino admitted, “Well I guess we have a winner then.” Sakura smugly replied.

=Back with the boys=

 

“Aww man, do we have to?” Karl and Xander whined together, having been teleported into Naruto and Sasuke’s palms by the god kids.

Naruto and Sasuke had devilish grins on their faces, “Yep! You’re gonna be the judges for whose pits smell worse!” Naruto said with a chuckle.

“Relax, we won’t shove you in there or anything..maybe. We’ll just lift you up to our pits one at a time and let you take in our b.o. And you’ll tell us who stinks worst of all.” Sasuke smirked, having taken off his shirt to expose his bare chest and arms.

Matt was still fumigating the building with his armpit stink, watching the inhabitants choke to death on his pit funk.

Tai was playing kaiju and stomping around and roaring like a little..er...big kid.

“Alright so I’ll go first Naruto.” Sasuke said as he took Xander and placed him into his pit, “Remember to inhale for a few seconds, wouldn’t want to knock you out.” Sasuke reminded.

“Uh, heh heh, yea…” Xander nervously said as he tried to mentally prepare himself to take a full unadulterated brunt of Sasuke’s smell.

Naruto nodded as he lifted his hand that had Karl on it and went to his pit, allowing him to smell the armpit odor.

“I just hope that I won’t get my nose burned off after this.” Karl said looking nervous at the blond armpit hair, “You’ll be fine.” Naruto reassured.

With Matt he was enjoying as the green haze appeared in the building, slowly choking out the survivors inside the place, before growing bored and released his armpit from the hole, and then kicked the building down with his barefoot.

The two unfortunate test dummies gulped in apprehension of if they’ll survive this, “Don’t worry guys I’m sure you’ll do fine, but uh, stand by for resurrection just in case.” Naruto advised with a slight grimace, hoping their smell won’t kill them, Sasuke nodded in agreement.

“Alright you two, start sniffing.” Sasuke declared as the two was somewhat prepared for the onslaught of the smell but the toxic taste in the air and the salty smell was unbearable.

Xander could feel the heat from the sweaty armpits of the Uchiha as he smelled it and instantly he was blinded by the terrible aroma, which was even worse because he’s a vampire and his sense of smell is stronger than a human, it was like someone threw Holy Water at his nose!

Sasuke then pulled him out and brought the distressed vampire to his face, “So how is it?” He asked him curiously.

“I think I can’t smell Sasuke, my nose is burning like crazy!” He said covering it as he tried to get the smell out of his nose.

With Naruto, Karl was gasping and choking from the armpit smell as he was feeling weak in the knees as he quivered in place as he couldn't take anymore and fell onto his knees, Naruto pulled him out as he looked him over, “Well? How was it? I see you’re on your knees so it must be strong!” Naruto said.

“It is! Much worse than what I ever smelled before!” Karl said as he took in the nicer in comparison fresh air as he tried to not vomit.

“So….I think I win, Naruto.” Sasuke said proudly as he held up the red in the face vampire holding his burning nose and tears streaming from his eyes.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, “That’s not fair! He’s got a supernatural sense of smell! Give him to me and I’ll give him a sniff of my pit!” Naruto pouted.

“N-no, Naruto..please..” Xander pleaded before Naruto glared at him, “You dare disobey your god?” Naruto said, making his voice thunderous and echo-y. He was only play acting however, neither of them would really harm their tiny pals.

“N-no sir…” Xander sighed defeated.

Karl was still gasping in the fresh air, trying desperately not to puke all over Naruto’s hand.

“Well if you’re so sure this was unfair, give me Karl!” Sasuke demanded.

“Here ya go!” Naruto and Sasuke switched their test dummies rather roughly, like children holding some sort of contest over whose toys were the best.

“W-wait...please Sasuke!” Karl said, before Sasuke lifted his arm up and roughly held Karl up to it. “Sniff.” Sasuke boomed, making his voice deep and thunderous like Naruto’s..just to one up him.

The man turned kid took a deep inhale of Sasuke’s reeking ripe pits and vomited on the hand, he couldn’t stand the smell not so soon after smelling Naruto’s and fell over.

Sasuke felt that as he took him back out quickly to see him frothing at the mouth from the smell, He narrowed his eyes, “Naruto, maybe we went a bit too far.” He said looking at him who nodded in agreement.

“Yea, seems a lot like torture, we’re suppose to be their friends and not treat them like trash.” Naruto said a little upset that their little game went a bit too far.

“Put them on that building so we can revitalize them.” Sasuke order his friend as he and Naruto put them on a building’s rooftop.

With a mere thought the two debilitated boys were revitalized and were cured of their ailments. 

 

“Ah man, what year is it?” Karl groggily asked as he grabbed his head in slight pain, he looked over to Xander who was also getting up, “Man that was weird, forced to sniff Naruto and Sasuke’s armpits, what a nightmare.” He said as he looked up to see the concerned faces of their two boy-gods.

“Hey there you two, um, sorry about getting a bit out of control back there.” Naruto said apologetically as the two shrank down to their normal heights.

“Yea...you think this is how most people go kinda mad with power?” Sasuke asked them as Xander sat up in a sitting position, “Well to be fair, with all the shit done to me, this is one of more tamed stuff I had to endure, and in Canon you did went crazy for awhile, good thing Karl got you four before stuff in your universe starts to get rather terrible down there.” He shrugged.

“Right, so can we get outta here? I think Tai and Matt got their Pass for Godhood.” Karl asked in a joking tone.

Naruto and Sasuke looked around as they saw the City was quite trashed as all hell, broken down buildings, shattered concrete, (Naruto could swear he can almost see a green cloud from the footprint), and the smell from their sweaty bodies was persistent throughout the city.

“Man, they did do a number on this place, well, I guess we should keep our promise.” Naruto said as Sasuke nodded in agreement and snapped his fingers as the two was materialized in front of them at their normal size.

“Aww come on it’s over already?” Tai asked in disappointment as Sasuke chuckled lightly.

“I can see you enjoyed your little fun Tai, as promise you will become Gods, or atleast I think so, can we Karl?” Sasuke asked him slightly curious.

The Man-child rubbed his chin in thought, “Well, wouldn't it simply be Omnipotence giving another Omnipotence? I assume you can do it with a mere thought.” Karl analyzed.

Naruto folded his arms as he processed this information, it makes some sense, basically giving a piece of infinity to another person, which is still infinity right?

“Works for me, but first to make sure we aren’t impatient people, I think it’s fair we watch the ladies as they have their fun right?” Naruto announced as Tai groaned in slight disapproval before nodding, “Fine fine I guess we can wait.” He said, Matt chuckled at his friend’s plight, “Quite the hook ain’t it?” He teased as Sasuke formed a couch and a TV to sit and watch the event.

“But of course, Omnipotence is the ultimate drug, that's why we have to be patient, and go through this slowly, boredom can do terrible things to people like us, smashing and destroying is fun yes, but it’s also quickly sucks out our capacity to keep our attention on one thing, we start wondering, and then bad things happening, even the hyperactive knucklehead over there learned to gradually take it slow, well, slower than how he usually goes, you Tai will have to learn that you must not let the power control you, can’t just act on impulse.” Sasuke lectured seriously.

Tai considered this as he thought about it, ‘Well, I have been over eager to get this power, maybe he’s right.’ He thought before he bowed in apology, “Sorry if I came off as greedy.” He said honestly.

Sasuke smiled lightly, “Good thing you learned to understand our own issues.” He said as the others got onto the couch as Naruto turned on the TV.

“Now lets see what's on this channel.” Naruto said in anticipation.


End file.
